


Double the Fun

by MutantsandSoldiers



Series: The Escapades of the Challenger Arden Castle [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gags, Handcuffs, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Talking it over, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers
Summary: Arden has to convince Leon to join her for a threesome by any means necessary.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Raihan/Leon/OC
Series: The Escapades of the Challenger Arden Castle [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	1. Convincing a Former Champion

It felt weird to be back home. 

Postwick hadn’t changed at all in the week that she had been here. Other than the people calling her Champion and congratulating her and getting her autograph and pictures...nothing had changed. The town was still quiet; the people still quaint; and the atmosphere boring. 

She had only come out here to get some separation but...she was already starting to feel the itch to roaming again. Between everything that happened with Chairman Rose, her defeating Leon and becoming the Champion...she needed a break. Her body and mind were tired of roaming for the moment. 

Now that she had been here a week, she was more than ready to head out. 

It was going to be a bitch telling her mom. If that wasn’t the worst thing...her mom had seen the fading marks Raihan had left on her. That had been an interesting conversation about being safe and establishing consent. Her mom was more protective than ever now, which was going to make leaving harder. 

She perked up when she heard the front door open and footsteps coming towards her room. They weren’t her mom’s, they were too heavy. “Arden?” she heard Leon’s voice call through the door. “Your mom was in town, she said you’d be here.” 

Jumping up, she ran to the door and opened it up. Standing there, in all of his glory, was Leon. He was wearing his usual uniform, minus the bulky cloak. The new leader of the League wanted her to take on that mantle. She had firmly said “ _hell no_ ” to that. 

“Leon, shit, what’s up?” she smiled, stepping aside so that she he could come into her room. It felt so much smaller with the wide, tall man inside. She didn’t even bother trying to change. Her half shirt left her midriff exposed and her black shorts were tight and hardly covered anything. She _would_ sleep naked but her mom had a perchance for bursting into her room in the morning. Even though she was an adult. 

Leon seemed a little nervous as he closed the door behind him and it made her look up. He was definitely an open door kind of guy. “You okay?” 

He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tic. “Um, so hey...I got a...weird message from Raihan about...um...well…” his face was on fire and it was odd to see the Champion so disheveled. 

She realized what this was about and smiled deviously. “Yeah? What did he want?” she coaxed, stepping a little closer to him. He unconsciously took a step back, looking down at her with wide, blinking golden eyes. He wasn’t wearing his hat today and just let his long, beautiful purple hair drape down his back in shaggy, thick waves. She felt the urge to run her fingers through his hair; he had always let her play with his hair when she was younger. She missed that. 

“Uh...well...he wanted...I mean you guys wanted...for me to join...a...um…” he was absolutely adorable. She couldn’t help but want to just back him up into the wall and make it worse. 

Arden decided to end his misery. “It’s called a threesome, Lee,” she rolled her eyes playfully, stretching her arms over her head in a languid stretch. She knew it was almost lunchtime but she had spent the whole morning sleeping. 

She found it amusing how his eyes trailed down to her exposed belly as the loose half-shirt she was wearing lifted scandalously. He looked away when she gave him a knowing smirk. “Yes, that,” he nodded, coughing into his hand. 

“It was, honestly, my idea, Lee,” she made sure to say, flopping down on her bed and leaning back on her elbows. It was much easier to look at him this way since he was so much taller than her. “Actually, I had wanted to try something new and I was trying to think of the two guys I trusted the most to do it with.” 

He perked up at the word ‘trust’. She felt a little guilty that she was manipulating his moral fiber, but only a little. His dark cheeks became a little darker as he looked away. He thought about it, obviously unsure. “W-What did you want to try?” he asked, morbidly interested. 

Arden had to assume that because he wasn’t running for the hills or hiding away in the tower...he wasn’t completely against the idea. She just had to do a little more convincing. “Well, I’d like to try double penetration,” she said, looking up at him with her patented bedroom eyes from under heavy lashes. 

The former Champion choked on his own spit for a moment. “Double...what now?” he stammered, looking more and more like the goofy, innocent dope she had grown up with. Even with that sexily trimmed beard and fit body; she could see the lost-in-the-clouds Leon right there. 

She pouted her lips a little. “Well, you see,” she drawled, her Galarian accent coming out thick and heavy for a moment. “You need three for this tango. It’s where one of you fucks my pussy and the other fucks my ass...at the same time!” she said, enjoying the way she was unraveling the man. He looked like she had broken something in his brain with the way he was staring at her, mouth slightly open. “I’ve done it with a plug and dildo before but...I’d like to give the real deal a go.” 

He can hardly speak as he stutters out, “W-Why me?” 

She saw an opening and was determined to take it. “Because, Leon,” she said, standing up in one fluid motion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to be more on her level. He didn’t fight, merely put his hands on her hips to balance himself. His eyes were wide as they stared just a little lower than her eyes; was he thinking about kissing her? “For this to work, I need two men who are willing to work with me and take care of me. It can be dangerous if I’m not prepared the right way. There isn’t anyone I trust more than you, Lee. Raihan has experience in the matter and I trust him too.” 

Arden leaned back, easily pulling the man off balance so they tumbled to her bed. He caught himself with a hand by her head, his knee pressing into the mattress. His little noise of shock was like music to her ears. 

“I’m not a kid anymore, Lee,” Arden said, laying there with her shirt coming up just a little too close to her breasts. His eyes were all over her in that moment and she could distinctly see the bulge that was starting to form in the white shorts. “I get why you rejected me back then, and agree that you should have, but...if you’d have me…and Raihan, we would make it worth your while.” 

He looked a little overwhelmed. “I...I don’t know.” 

It was, at least, an honest answer. “It’s okay to be unsure,” she smiled, reaching up to run her fingers through his purple hair gently. He hummed in appreciation, eyes closing to enjoy the intimate touch. She could remember braiding his hair while he sat watching gym challenges. Now, though, she took the chance to run her nails across his scalp gently. 

He leaned his head down in defeat, allowing her to mess the beautiful locks up as she massaged his scalp. “What are you unsure about?” she finally asked, enjoying the way he melted under her touch. 

The former Champion couldn’t make eye contact. “I just…” he started then stopped. “I don’t want…” He paused again. “I just don’t want to hurt you.” 

Arden bit down on her lower lip at how adorable that statement was. He had no idea how twisted her sexual taste was, did he? Leon wasn’t like Raihan; he didn’t stalk people over social media. He was a down-home, small-town boy who romanticized everything. 

“Would it make you feel better if we had sex the regular way first?” 

His head shot up and his mouth fell open a little but he hadn’t moved from his position looming over her on the bed. “You haven’t changed a bit,” he mumbled, shaking his head with a weird amused look on his face. “Still blunt and charismatic as ever.” 

“So,” she said slowly, tugging on his hair to pull him closer. “Is that a yes?” 

His lips were just a few centimeters away from hers when she paused, waiting patiently for his answer. He looked down at her for a few moments before finally, “May I kiss you first?” 

If she were a weaker woman, she would have came right there from the words. Leon’s voice didn’t shake; it was low and husky but confident. “Fuck yes!” she said enthusiastically, causing him to laugh. 

He promptly closed the distance. 

His lips were soft on hers as she tightened her arms around his neck to devour his mouth. She had waited so long for this moment and it was everything she had ever dreamed about. He was passionate, warm and so hot. 

She tucked her hands under his shirt and jerked it up and off of his body. Her hands explored his skin like it was her dying wish. Arden had always wanted to touch his chest, gently brushed with soft purple hair and ran her fingers across his hard abs. She reached up to run her nails lightly down his muscular back, causing him to gasp into the kiss a little. 

“Arden,” he whispered, diving back in for another kiss. Her name sounded like a fucking prayer when he said it like that; she wanted to make him do it again. His hands clenched in the bedspread under her body. 

He pulled back with her still wrapped around him so that they were both on their feet. His hands ran up her sides, trailing heat with them as his big, calloused hands brushed under the shirt. 

He whispered a small sound of appreciation when his fingers touched her bare breasts underneath. “Fuck,” he whispered and she knew he was hooked. He never cursed. He brushed the pads of his thumbs across her nipples softly, catching the gasp she released with another kiss. 

Fucking hell, he was a fantastic kisser. He was slow and deliberate as his big hands held her very still. Raihan was going to love this! 

Shit, Raihan. 

She pulled away for a moment. “Listen,” she said breathlessly, his lips trailing down her neck as his fingers pinched at her nipples. “Um...I don’t know how you feel about this and...you can-ah!-be honest with me...a-about it-fuck!” 

He bit her gently on the neck, goosebumps popping up across her left side. His eyes looked up at her as he sucked on the bite lovingly. “What is it?” he chuckles, somehow having turned the tables on her. One hand was even slipping down past the waistband of her black shorts. 

“Fuck!” she hissed, his finger brushing across her clit. “Nothing, just...keep doing that!” 

She would cross that bridge when she was done fucking Leon. 

A yelp came from her mouth when she felt her shorts and underwear disappear. It didn’t stop when she found herself laid out on the bed with Leon spreading her knees to reveal her sex. He used two fingers to start teasing her clit, sending sparks across the woman’s body. 

He spread his fingers to split her folds in a V-shape so he could run his tongue straight across her exposed clit. She gasped, reaching down to grab onto his hair tightly. “Fuckin’ hell!” she grit out. He used those same fingers to lightly pinch at her clit, alternating between licking, sucking and pinching. It was so overwhelming that she felt herself climaxing before he had even started fingering her. “L-Lee, I need you to fuck me now.” 

He leaned up over her, body squeezing between her knees. “I haven’t fingered you yet,” he stated, already pulling his pants down to free his erection. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Arden smirked, leaning up on her elbows to get a glimpse at him. When she did, she felt her jaw drop He was...well, mouth watering. His length and girth were proportionally above average and he seemed to be a little embarrassed by her scrutiny. 

“Damn, I want to suck on that,” she said, reaching out for it. 

“No,” he gasped, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. She looked up at him shocked. It was probably the most arousing thing to be pinned under the sweet, passionate former Champion. She didn’t know he had it in her; there could be hope for him yet. “I mean...I don’t think…” 

He was about to pull his hands away. “Don’t,” she said before he could move. “I like to be held down.” 

His face grew a little red as he placed both of her wrists in one of his large hands. “I won’t last,” he explained, looking a little sheepish. “If you do that.” 

“Suck your cock?” she filled in for him with a quirked brow. 

“Yes, that,” he chuckled, using his hand to pull her to the edge of the bed. “I just…want to be inside you.” The way he said it...was magical. Somehow, he made it sound so fucking hot with his warm, sweet tone. It wasn’t dirty just...so very lovingly said. 

His blunt head pressed at her entrance and she squeezed her eyes closed at the stretch. She sighed out in pleasure, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Oh, fuck, you’re big,” she breathed out, moaning when he leaned down to claim her lips in another passion filled kiss. 

“You okay?” he found the coherency to ask as he was about halfway inside of her. 

Arden nodded, squirming a little to get him to move some more. “Keep going.” 

Leon pushed further into her body until his hips were flush with her thighs. He experimented with a little push and pull, checking to make sure she wasn’t in pain. When her face showed only abject pleasure, he started pulling out more. 

His initial pace was slow and steady. Arden arched her back into him as his heavy cock dragged against her insides, stretching her so full that she was slightly afraid of having Raihan’s dick in her ass at the same time. That being said, if she could convince Lee to fuck the dragon...oh fuck would he be in heaven with this big dick in his ass. 

He started a steady rhythm of pushing and pulling. His thrusts were shallow at first but as he gained confidence, he started pulling back further. She huffed in pleasure, squeezing her eyes closed as his dick stretched her still. Arden was already starting about making this a regular thing. His dick was fantastic. 

“Arden,” he whispers into her ear. It was desperate and needy but full of admiration. 

She looked up at him and felt her heart nearly stop at the sight. He had sweat dripping down his face, blush dusting across his nose and cheeks; there was a determined look in his eyes and his mouth was slightly open. They made eye contact and she felt like he was the most beautiful thing she had ever fucking seen. 

“I-I’m not going to last long,” he admits. 

“Me neither,” she found herself whispering. Her body was vibrating with all of the sensations of him. “Just...Arceus, move! Hard and fast, Lee. Don’t hold back!” 

His face dissolved into one of absolute awe at her words. He liked dirty talk, did he? That was one she hadn’t expected. 

She didn’t have much time to contemplate before he was shifting. One hand slipped under her ass to lift her hips up so that he could start a pace more to her liking. Arden squealed in pleasure as the new angle hit her g-spot head on. 

He looked down at her with hazy bedroom eyes. Arden took that moment to mess with him a bit and licked her fingers. His golden eyes watched her with rapt, if not bewildered, expression on his face until she lowered her hand down to her clit. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. 

She played with herself as he fucked into her, hips snapping forward in a hard rhythm. Her orgasm built quickly with the added stimulation. “L-Lee!” she gasped, arching up into him as pleasure washed over her. 

His other hand reached out to grab the back of her neck, pulling her into the hottest kiss she had ever had the fortune of recieving. “A-Arden,” he whispered when he could get a word in edgewise. “Fuck, I’m close.” 

“Step back,” she said, disappointed when his girth slipped from her body. She felt so empty without it. She slipped down onto her knees and quickly took the heavy erection into her mouth. 

Leon hissed in appreciation as his hand automatically ran through her hair idly. She would have to teach him how to properly fuck her face the next time they did this so she could choke on his huge cock. For now, she used one hand to work the base of him, the other hand to fondle his sack and bobbed her mouth up and down the hard flesh. 

“I-I’m cumming,” he gasped, leaning over a little when she took as much as she could of him into her mouth and throat. He was a twitching mess, giving small shallow thrusts before finally spilling into her mouth. “A-Arden, are you okay?” 

She pulled back with a smile and flopped back on her bed lazily. “Fuck yeah,” she hummed, basking in the glow of sex. 

He fixed himself but hesitated by her bed. “M-May I join you?” he asked, pointing at the small bed. 

Arceus help her but he was a breath of fresh air. 

“Of course,” she smiled, scooting over. 

Of all the things, she wasn’t expecting him to sidle up to her side and wrap and arm around her waist to pull her close. His face nuzzled into her hair gently; he laid a small kiss there. He was cuddling her...and she kind of liked it. 

“Feel a little better?” she asked him, running her fingers through the fine hair on his chest. She enjoyed the way he looked when he crowded her small bed with his much larger form. 

He thought about it but finally sighed. “I...I’m just unsure about Raihan. Is he truly okay with this? He doesn’t seem like the type who likes to share.” 

“Well, that’s what I was trying to tell you earlier. Rai and I are...well, bisexual. We don’t mind sleeping with women or men,” she explained, not able to make eye contact. “He...well, he’s probably enjoy it if you...ya know...fucked him too?” 

It came out a question even though she hadn’t meant for it to. 

He was still and quiet for a few minutes, leaving the room oppressively silent. She wasn’t sure how he would react to this, honestly. Leon had never shown any interest in men or women. Would he be open-minded? Or would he shut it down? 

“I’ve…” he finally speaks up, voice low and full of doubt. “Never been with a man before.” 

That wasn’t a no! 

“Would you like to try?” she offered, feeling his abs absently. 

He looked down at her, shifting so he could tilt her chin up. “I...I’m nervous about all this new stuff but...I think...I’d like to try.” 

Success. 


	2. An Appetizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convinced, Leon books a cabin out in a distant town where they won't be bothered. In the taxi, he learns something new.

Leon stood by the taxi waiting for Arden to show up. He was early, having found his way here without any issues. The taxi driver was feeding the corviknight patiently. 

Leon was pacing. He knew it wasn't a very good look but he really had no reason to stop. Sure, people were still interested in autographs but it was quieter now for him. He liked it that way too. 

Why had he agreed to this? 

Was he insane? 

He heaved a deep sigh, crossing his arms. During his time as Champion, he'd never had the time for...this sort of thing. Sure, plenty of people were interested but it felt...wrong. He had promised to never take advantage of his fame or status. 

Maybe it was because Arden and Raihan weren't fans. He had known Arden since they were kids and Raihan had been his rival since he started as a trainer. They were his friends and he trusted them. 

"What ya thinking about so hard?" 

Leon jumped at the sound of Arden's voice behind him and spins around. She looked good today, he had to admit. She was wearing leather pants that hugged her form just right; the top from Piers, well Marnie's, gym; and a leather jacket. 

She had a mischievous look on her face. It was one he recognized from when they were kids; it usually happened right before her and Hop got in some kind of trouble. Leon decided it was appropriate, considering. 

"Just thinking," he mutters, rubbing the back of his neck. 

She tilts her head curiously. "Having second thoughts?" 

His face is hot as he remembers back to how she looked when they had… "No," he said firmly, gesturing towards the taxi. "Ready to go?" 

"I was born ready," she teased, wrapping her arm up under his casually. They had walked like this many times when they were young...so why did it make his skin prickle this time? 

He gets into the carriage and offers her a hand as she steps up. There is a small bit of color to her cheeks when she takes the hand and climbs in. Leon would never understand how she could talk about threesomes so casually but being offered a hand made her blush. He decided he liked the look on her. 

They settle on the seat together, squeezed so tight that Leon had to wrap his arm across the back of the chair so she'd have room. There was a bit of silence as they enjoyed the view and peace. 

"Nervous?" she asked as they flew over Motostoke. They were headed to a small little village on the outskirts of Galar. Leon had taken it upon himself to rent a small cabin out in a wooded area so they could enjoy some privacy. Raihan was going to meet them there. 

Leon thought about fibbing but...couldn't. It wouldn't help anything if he wasn't completely open with her. "Yes," he sighed, startled when she leaned against his side snugly. 

"What about?" she asked, nuzzling into his chest comfortably. 

His face warmed at the casual intimacy. It shouldn't be a problem; they hugged and touched each other all the time during childhood. She wasn't a child anymore, though. He hadn't really noticed until she propositioned him a year and a half ago. 

She had always been just a kid who followed him around back then. Now, she was soft with curves; confidently showing off her body; and obviously a very sexual creature. He had kept his distance because he was noticing these things and felt guilty. 

Arden waited patiently for him to answer. "I don't know," he admitted with a heavy sigh. "I'm not as adventurous as you are. I'm afraid I'll hurt you; I'm afraid I'll do it wrong; I'm afraid it will affect our friendship...I just don't want this to go wrong." 

She looked up at him from under his arm and smiled. "You want to know a secret?" she asked with a gentle smile. He nodded, feeling trapped by her dark blue eyes. "It's totally normal to feel that way." 

He relaxed a little, not having realized his shoulders were so tense. "Yeah?" he whispered. 

"Yeah," she said, cupping the side of his face. "You don't have to worry about being perfect, Lee. There will be mistakes, slip ups and moments of weirdness in sex. You just have to know that everything will turn out okay. You trust me, right?" 

"Of course," he said without hesitation. 

"Then let me guide you through this," she smiled, leaning up to kiss him. 

He melted into the kiss, lowering his arm from the back of the chair to wrap it around her. She relaxed into his grasp so naturally that he pulled her a little closer. Her lips were so soft and the little noises of enjoyment she made were so beautiful...because he was the reason for them. 

"Anyone ever tell you...you're a...great kisser," she said in-between kisses. He wrapped his free hand around the back of her neck to keep her still. She groaned in response. 

Truthfully, kissing her so freely and without fear of someone seeing them was heaven. The little things like intimacy and privacy were things he had given up for the League. Rose hadn't wanted him dating or seeing anyone because it was bad for his image. 

This, however, kissing her endlessly was...addictive. He only pulled back because she was fisting handfuls of his shirt desperately. His lips trailed down her neck instead, sending a shiver down the woman's spine. 

"Lee," she breathed. When she said it like that, his jeans were suddenly a little tighter. 

He pulled away reluctantly. "Sorry, I got carried away," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Lee," she said, startling him by grabbing his growing erection suddenly. He hardly bit back a desperate moan as she rubbed up and down the outline. "I like it when you get carried away." 

His face was burning up and the carriage was getting a little steamy. "I...okay...um," he swallowed the lump in his throat. "You probably shouldn't-ah!-do that!" 

There was that devious look again. "Do what?" she feigned innocence. 

"T-touch that," he cleared his throat. 

"Touch what?" she kept on, wrapping the hard member with a firm grip. 

"That!" he gasped, pleasure glancing through his systems. 

She leaned up to catch his earlobe between her teeth. "You don't want me to touch you dick?" she whispered, breath hot on his ear. He swallowed thickly at her filthy words but couldn't deny the twitch of said dick. "Okay." 

Her hand went to pull away but he found himself snatching her wrist to stop her. She looked up at him with a knowing look. "No," he shaking said, looking away from her. 

She placed her hand on his cheek to turn his head. "Say it," she purred, running her fingers down his cheek. "Tell me to touch your dick." 

Just hearing her say it had him a babbling mess. "I...um…" he started before his that closed up. 

She waited for him to say something then shrugged and tried to pull her hand away. "I mean if you don't want-" 

"I want you-" he cut her off, face hot and erection throbbing. "To touch my dick." 

Her pupils dilated in arousal. "I'll do you one better," she hummed. He didn't have any time to stop her before she was on her knees in the small space in front of him. She squeezed between his legs and easily undid his jeans. "Lee, the thought of doing this has kept me up the past few nights." 

He tilted his head back as she pulled his dick out of his pants and underwear. 

She swirled her tongue around the engorged member teasingly. It sent sparks of pleasure through his body violently. Her tongue, lewdly sticking from her mouth, licked a hot, wet stripe from base to tip slowly. He watched with rapt attention as her eyes looked up and caught his. 

“Would you like to know what one of my favorite things is?” she whispered, breath running across his sensitive length teasingly. 

He swallowed thickly and nodded. “Y-Yeah.” 

“I want you to fuck my face,” she said, sucking on his tip lightly. It made him tense with a little gasp. “I want to choke on your big cock as you thrust in and out.” 

Her dirty talking was really starting to get to him as he took in her words with his slowly processing mind. “What if-ah!-I hurt you?” he asked, distracted by the way her hand squeezed up and down the hot flesh. 

“Lee, look at me,” she nearly commanded, eyes hooded and hazy with lust. “I’m a bit of a masochist. I enjoy a little bit of pain but...I understand your uncertainty. If I want you to stop...I’ll snap my fingers, okay?” 

He watched her for a second as she flicked her tongue across his head firmly. “O-Okay,” he nods, gasping when she rewarded him with a hard squeeze. “What do I do?” 

She grabbed his hand and put it on her head. “Grab my hair and shove my mouth down your cock,” she explained, groaning in pleasure when his fingers laced in her hair. “Tighter...yeah just like that.” 

Leon was a little worried about hurting her still but as she took his dick into her mouth...he found it started to disappear. She started to take more into her mouth before she hummed lightly, looking up to make eye contact. Just seeing her staring at him with his dick in her mouth was...so hot. 

Testing the waters, he pushed her down a little further. She moaned around his length happily. He pulled her up by her hair and then pushed down. It was slow but she egged him on by running her tongue across the bottom of his length teasingly. 

After a few seconds, he was, officially, fucking her face. It was...invigorating. The power, the control...is this what she liked? Being controlled? 

He could feel his climax starting to build, urging him to thrust his hips up into her mouth. “A-Arden...I’m close,” he whispered, wanting to adequately warn her. She hummed, speeding up until she took as much of him as she could. He groaned, cumming down her throat. “You okay?” 

She pulled away, lips wet and eyes hazy. “Fuck yeah,” she breathed, getting up to sit beside him on the bench again. She looked out the window and smiled. “Good timing...I think we’re here.” 


	3. First Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now at the cabin, the three of them get comfortable.

Arden basically bounced out of the taxi as they touched down in front of the quaint cabin. Leon got out a little slower only because he was so big he had to practically crawl out. Raihan was sitting out on one of the chairs on the patio when they arrived. He got up when he saw the two of them. 

“Arden,” he smirked, waiting for the taxi to take off before wrapping his hand around the back of her neck. “I’ve missed you.” 

He leaned down to kiss her, catching her by surprise. She happily returned the kiss aware that Leon was watching them, transfixed. His tongue was hot and invasive as he ravaged her. It was definitely a challenge aimed at Leon but she wasn’t going to deny it was hot. 

“Rai,” she sighed, tilting her head to bare her neck. Her eyes caught Leon’s and she was amused to see his cheeks were red; his mouth was open a little but he hadn’t moved. “Don’t scare him off, yet!” 

She squealed when his teeth clamped down on the side of her neck, pain flaring through her system. Leon moved at that but she held up her hand. “It’s okay, Leon; Rai bites. I know that and I like it,” she smiled, legs wobbling under her. 

He paused, seeming to battle himself as Rai ran his tongue across the mark in a showy way. “She has a safe word, Leon,” Raihan pointed out easily, running his hand up the front of her shirt to cup a breast. “It’s garden. If she says that then I’ll stop what I’m doing...or she can snap if her mouth is otherwise occupied.” 

“O-Otherwise occupied?” Leon muttered, looking a little flushed. 

Raihan looked absolutely devious as he nipped at her lower lip. “Trust me, there are quite a few things she can do with her mouth,” he smirked. 

Leon was looking a little unsure in that moment as he stood there so Arden decided to interrupt. “Let’s go inside and I’ll make some tea,” she smiled, breaking away from Raihan to grab Leon’s arm. She dragged him into the house, ignoring the glare that the two of them shared. 

Once the tea was ready, she walked into the room and set the tray down. “Now, gentlemen,” she said as she took her first sip. “I have quite a few plans for this little vacation and I don’t want your manly pride, or whatever, to get in the way. We set those aside for this escapade, understand me?” 

Raihan was slouched on the couch with his arms over the back. He was so tall and took up so much fucking room no one else could possibly sit there. Leon, on the other hand wasn’t as tall but was so much more muscular than the lean dragon; he had picked one of the arm chairs. Oh yeah, she had been thinking about this moment for a long time. She had so many ideas and fantasies. 

“P-Plans?” Leon asked, fidgeting in his seat. 

She smiled, sipping her tea. “Oh, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, Leon. Before we start though, you need a safeword. Something that you can say when you want to stop everything immediately.” 

He was silent for a second before saying, “Weights.” 

“Good, I doubt you’ll say something like that during sex,” she smiled, hearing Raihan snort. She shot the dragon a warning glare. “If you are at all uncomfortable please make sure you use it. No matter what happens, we want you to be comfortable, okay?” 

“Okay,” he nods, finishing his tea. “I think I’m ready.” 

Arden felt her mouth go dry in anticipation before she stood up. “Then let’s go!” she said, walking into the bedroom down the hall. She heard the two men following behind her and she was pretty much twitching with excitement. 

“Where should we start?” she asked, even as two strong arms were grabbing her wrists to pull them behind her back. She knew before looking that it was Raihan. 

“I’ll handle that,” he smirked, nipping at her ear teasingly. “I bet the Champ over there would love to see you tied up.” 

Raihan pointed at a big duffel bag near the door. “Is that for me?” she asked, obviously flattered. 

“Of course, baby,” he chuckled, nodding at Leon. “Grab the handcuffs out of there.” 

Leon was obedient as he rummaged through the bag. Arden gave Raihan a dirty look as the man gasped at something. “You did that on purpose,” she accused the dragon playfully. “Lee, baby, don’t worry. We won’t use everything in there, okay?” she soothed the man who finally came back with the handcuffs. Raihan was pulling her shirt off as they waited, his teeth running little red marks across her shoulders. They were the good leather kind that Rai had already used on her. “Want to do the honors?” 

She offered her pale wrists to the man who looked at them then the cuffs. He was gentle with them as he wrapped them around her wrists and buckled them. “Is that too tight?” he asked, bringing the hands up to his mouth. He kissed her knuckles gently, which did funny things to her stomach. 

“N-No,” she stammered, distracted by the man’s bright golden eyes. They were looking up through his thick dark lashes; did he realize how he looked like that? His bedroom eyes might even rival her own because she heard Raihan make an almost silent noise behind her. 

She was naked from the waist up and Raihan easily made it complete by taking off her pants and underwear. Once she was finally naked, the dark skinned man grabbed her neck, pulling a gasp out of her. Leon looked conflicted but must have noticed how her cheeks flushed with excitement so he merely watched. Raihan tilted her head back so he could kiss her voraciously. His tongue stole her breath away as he walked her over to the bed. 

“Now the rope,” Raihan told Leon. “And blindfold.” 

“Someone else has been thinking about this for a while,” she teased, earning a hard slap to her ass. Her yelp dissolved into a satisfied moan as Leon came back to place the blindfold over her eyes. 

“Distract her,” Raihan commanded, starting to wrap the rope around her waist and through the handcuffs. There were lips at her neck, soft and gentle. She could tell that was Leon even if she couldn’t see him. “You can be rough with her, Champ. She likes it that way.” 

“Rough...how?” he asked, sounding uncertain. Good, he was asking questions. That meant he was into it, right? 

“Pull her hair, she likes that,” Raihan offered as he was tying a knot in the rope. Arden’s hands were strapped down to her back with the rope. She felt so perfectly trapped just as a strong, large hand wrapped itself in her hair and pulled. 

“Ah!” she gasped, head tilting back. “Lee, Arceus, yes!” It was a little over the top but she wanted to encourage his dominant side as much as possible. “Harder.” 

The word came out as a breathless whisper. There is a slight sound from him before his hand jerked her head back and his lips were on hers. She whimpered as another large form pressed against her back, trapping her between two huge men. Arden wasn’t sure she had been so wet she had dripped down her thighs but...as she rubbed her thighs together, she felt slick there. 

“Mm, what do we have here?” Raihan whispered, sounding devious and full of danger. “How long have you had this in?” 

The dragon’s fingers trailed down to spread her ass, revealing the plug that she had been wearing for hours. It was odd, truthfully, to have it inside of her while she was doing normal things but she knew where this was going. She wanted to be completely ready for anything that happened. 

“S-Since this morning,” she answered, distracted as Leon’s tongue ran across her ear teasingly. 

“Did you tell him?” Raihan asked, slipping his arms around her waist to rub the front of her sex. In turn, he brushed against the front of Leon who let out a hiss of pleasure. “She’s got a plug in. She must be excited about having us both in her at the same time.” 

Leon is silent for a second before his strong hand wrapped around her neck. It has hesitant at first but then he squeezed. She felt the burst of pleasure as Raihan’s fingers dipped into her folds to massage her clit. “Is that true?” Leon’s husky voice said from just a few inches from her lips. 

His tone was a little shaky but she could tell he was trying to take on the same air of dominance as Raihan. It was a beautiful start. “Yes,” she breathed, voice wrecked from the pleasure. 

“Bed,” Raihan commanded. 

They moved, the men guiding her. She found herself on the edge of the bed with her head hanging off, upside down. Her body trembled when she realized what was about to happen. The moment something brushed against her mouth, she opened and moaned when a large cock was pressed inward. With the blindfold on, she couldn’t tell whose dick it was but she was going to guess Raihan’s. 

Her arms were trapped under her back but the pressure was eased when she felt a pair of hands pick up her knees to throw over broad, strong shoulders. Oh that was Leon, she’d know those shoulders anywhere. Raihan thrust deep into her mouth, his hand on her throat so he could keep her still. 

Leon’s tongue ran a languid path across her clit, causing her to bow up even more than she already was. She moaned around the cock as the tongue probed into her; two hands supporting her back. She had never been in this kind of situation before, suspended between the two men. But it was definitely super hot. 

Pleasure hazed into one big blur as her throat was viciously fucked and her pussy was tenderly eaten. The dichotomy of the two was maddening. She was a trembling mess as she hit her first orgasm. 

It felt too soon before she was being flipped over. She would have fallen flat on her face had it not been for the cock going back into her mouth. Behind her, she felt Leon moving around until his tip was at her entrance. She tried to push back but she was already using so much ab strength as it was to stay upright. 

Leon pressed into her, shoving her mouth down Raihan’s dick. She felt like she was in perpetual motion as the two men worked together to perfectly fuck her back and forth. She could hear Leon panting behind her. 

“Y-You feel so good,” Leon whispered, lust obvious in his voice. 

“Spank her,” Raihan said from above her. “Nice and hard.” Leon hesitated but soon she felt the first smack come down across her left side. She screamed around Raihan’s dick, the sound perfectly muffled. “You can do better than that, Champ.” 

As if stepping up to the challenge, Arden’s ass stung as the next smack was loud and vicious. Raihan pulled her off of his dick so Leon could hear her scream of pleasure. “Lee, please, more!” she was able to get out before her mouth was being pushed down over Rai’s dick again. 

She was rewarded with the hardest spanking she had ever gotten. Surely, her ass was going to be violent red for a while after this. She enjoyed every moment as both men’s thrusts started to get a little jerky. Leon's hand grabbed at the rope around her waist and used that as leverage to fuck her senseless. She was a little distracted when Raihan shoved her head down over his cock so he could spill down her throat. 

“Shit,” Leon whispered as he orgasmed. She decided she liked it when he cursed. Raihan pulled away and she fell forward so that her cheek was in the bed. 

Someone’s hands were at the ropes on her back and seeing as they were quick to untie the rope, she assumed Rai, then the handcuffs. Leon took the blindfold off of her and helped her sit up. “You okay?” he asked, kissing her gently. 

“Yes, fuck yes,” she said, enthusiastic and flushed. “That was amazing.” 

He blushed a little but hugged her tightly just as a very naked Raihan was walking up beside the bed. Leon looked up, then promptly looked away. “No need to be scared,” Raihan smirked, standing with his hands on his hips. He was exceptionally proud of the still-hard dick sticking up from his pelvis. “I’d rather have your dick up my ass than put mine in yours.” 

Leon stammered for a few seconds, his face a brilliant shade of red before he looked down at Arden. “I don’t...know,” he finally admitted. “I’ve never been with a man.” 

Raihan had a condom and a bottle of lube in his hand, which he casually tossed to the man. “Just get wrapped and lubed. I’ll do the rest,” he smirked, watching the man do as he was told. 

“Oh fuck yes,” Arden moaned, moving back to sit against the headboard. “Don’t forget to kiss. I have dreamed about the two of you kissing for...forever.” 

Leon looked up at the taller man as he crawled onto the bed and straddled his lap. Just seeing the two of them, staring into each other’s eyes, one confident and the other slightly uncertain, made her want to touch herself already. Raihan grabbed the man’s chin in his fingers tilting it up. 

“You heard the woman,” he said, an obnoxious smirk on his face. “Kiss me.” 

The distance between the two of them disappeared as Leon smashed their lips together. It was an act of defiance, two arms wrapping around the trim waist that was on him. Raihan, to his credit, gave as good as he got. And, Arden, got the best show of her life. 

“Damn, Arden, you were right,” Raihan breathed as he pulled back. “Good kiss.” 

“Told you,” she giggled, watching as Raihan positioned the former Champion’s dick right at his hole. 

Leon gasped, tilting his head back as the dragon lowered himself. Watching Raihan stretch to accommodate the man’s girth gave her a little more hope that she would be able to take both of them. “So fucking big,” Raihan gritted out, finally seated on his rival’s lap. 

Arden was mesmerized as the dragon started to slowly fuck himself on the other man’s dick. Leon was a little stiff until Raihan threw his head back and moaned. It was a vulnerable sound that seemed to snap the man out of it. 

Raihan gasped, being thrown to his back on the bed so that Leon could snap his hips forward viciously. Arden finally slipped her fingers down to play with herself as Raihan grasped desperately at the sheets above his head. She was absolutely infatuated with the way Leon looked down at his rival. Strong hands up under the darker man’s knees so he had more room to work. 

Holy fuck, he was a natural. 

Arden moved over so that she could be next to the two of them. Leon happily accepted a kiss as Raihan moaned desperately. She swung her leg over the man’s head and shivered when his tongue instantly started teasing her. Raihan was good with his mouth, even when he was being fucked into the bed by Leon. 

Leon kissed her again as they tortured the dragon under them. She leaned down to lick at Rai’s aching cock where it sat twitching from the attention. Rai groaned from under her as Leon’s thrusts became harder and more violent. His fingers were digging into Raihan’s legs; she hoped they left bruises. 

Raihan’s sounds became frantic and desperate as he got closer. 

Arden swallowed as much of his cock as she could when he came, flexing her throat around his head. She flipped off of him just to find Leon pulling out as well. He disposed of the condom quickly. Raihan was still basking in his afterglow on the bed. She wasn’t sure she had ever seen him look so...thoroughly fucked. Sure she had fucked him but...Leon was bigger than her toy by far. 

Leon finally discarded his shirt and the rest of his clothing, which he had kept on. He flopped onto the bed and she quickly moved to cuddle against his side. Raihan shifted a little so that he was lying on his back beside her. She felt like the luckiest sandwich in the whole world right then. 

Fingers brushed her cheek gently as she was starting to drift off. “I’m going...to take a nap,” she said, knowing it was still light outside but not giving a damn. 

“Okay, I don’t know about Raihan...but I could use a break,” he chuckled, kissing her forehead gently. 

She hummed, gently lulled to sleep by the sound of the two men’s breathing. 


	4. The Main Course and Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nap, the three finally dive into the real reason they're at the cabin.

Leon couldn’t believe he was here. 

He looked down at the woman curled up at his side. Raihan was pressed against her back with his arms wrapped around her waist. His face was nuzzling the back of her head gently. 

They were both adorable and deceptively innocent. 

Leon pulled the blanket up around them a little further so they wouldn’t be cold. He gently brushed some hair out of the new Champion’s face, causing her to stir just a little. She looked up at him, blinking her bleary eyes. It took a moment before she registered where she was. 

“Lee,” she smiled, resting her head on his arm. “It wasn’t a dream.” 

He chuckled a little. “No, it wasn’t a dream.” 

She ran her fingers across his chest gently, playing with the hair. “Good,” Arden whispered, exploring the hard planes of his muscles. “Are you...enjoying yourself?” 

It was odd to hear the slight hint of uncertainty in her voice. She was usually so confident and convicted. “You touching my chest?” he couldn’t help but tease, catching her hand so he could kiss her fingers. He loved the way she blushed at such small, intimate gestures. 

“No, not that,” she sighed, brushing her hand through his purple hair. “This...all of this.” 

Leon wrapped his arms around the woman tightly and kissed her. This seemed to be his strong suit; even Raihan had complimented his kissing abilities. It seemed to be the case as she whimpered into his lips, opening her mouth so he could ravish her thoroughly. 

She dug her hands into his hair and he enjoyed the desperate grip. He easily grabbed at her hips to pull her onto his lap. It was enough to wake the sleeping man who hummed in appreciation beside them. 

“Starting the party without me?” the dragon teased, moving off the bed to grab something near the bag. He came back with the rope they had used yesterday. “Let’s do something pretty.” 

Arden sat up on Leon’s lap as her hands were pulled behind her back. The feeling of rope being wrapped and tied along the expanse of her arms and her waist was strange. She felt almost suspended as her arms were tied behind her at about six inches apart from each other. She could feel the harsh rope scraping whenever she moved. Raihan must have been practicing this because it was perfect: Not too tight, not too loose. 

Leon sat up so that he could look over her shoulder and hummed. “That’s good work,” he complimented, running his fingers down the ropes. She felt Raihan come from behind and slip the blindfold on her again. “You look pretty tied up, A.” 

The nickname he had given her as a kid, sent a thrill of pleasure down her spine. It was probably that he had complimented her in that...dangerous tone that he was coming into over time. It was husky, low and full of promises. She gasped as a hand wrapped around her neck from behind. 

“Gag or no gag?” Raihan asked, biting down on her shoulder harshly. 

“No pressure,” Leon said, kissing the woman. “We’re going to do something new for you so...if you need more control…” 

“Arceus, you two!” she laughed, leaning her head back. “It’s like fucking an angel and a demon at the same time!” 

That made all three of them laugh, not at all breaking the mood they had set. It was nice, Leon decided. They were two people he deeply trusted. Even if he and Raihan were always butting heads...he enjoyed seeing this side of his rival. He kind of wished he had known about it earlier but then again...when would he have had time to take time off from work to...do this? 

He was so taken that he leaned forward to kiss a surprised Raihan over her shoulder. Leon expected him to jerk away but, instead, he accepted and returned the gesture with great enthusiasm. Sharp canines bit at his lower lip as they pulled away. 

“Oh shit, are you guys kissing?” Arden whined, wiggling between the two of them. “Now I hate my blindfold.” 

Raihan smacked the woman’s ass sharply. “Gag it is,” he smirked, pulling up a leather strap with a red ball in the center. He wrapped it around her head, shoving the ball into his mouth so that she was completely muted. “Look how pretty she is...tied up, gagged and blind. I can’t wait to see her full of two dicks.” 

Leon nipped at her shoulder, listening to the way her voice was muffled by the ball in her mouth. It was...wow. He felt like he had been blind his whole life to things like this. Why hadn’t he done this before? 

“Lie down, Champ,” Raihan said, holding onto the ropes so that Arden didn’t fall forward too fast. She was lying across his chest, head near his shoulder. Her breathing was ragged and wrecked. She was trembling. “Look how ready our little whore is, Champ.” 

The word made his chest tighten but Arden moaned around the ball as if to make him feel better. He knew this was a thing, he did, but he didn't realize Arden would be into it. He wasn’t sure he could call her that but...he supposed Raihan had that covered. 

Raihan’s hand was on his dick after a second, causing Leon to jump a little. Then, he felt another length up against his and a strong hand wrapped around both. Oh shit, that felt...really good. Raihan stroked both of them in tandem, smirking down at him from over the woman’s prone body. 

She was squirming against him, making small noises in protest. The dragon’s hand came down on her ass, the noise loud in the quiet room. “Stop squirming or you won’t get what you want,” Raihan warned her, other hand pulling at the end of the plug. Arden made a noise, pressing her head against Leon’s shoulder as Raihan pushed and pulled the plug teasingly. “Champ, hand me the lube, please.” 

He reached over to the bedside table to grab the bottle. Raihan took it and released their dicks so he could lube himself up. He tossed the plug to the bed easily, pressing two fingers into her ass. 

“Go ahead, put your dick in,” Raihan said, busy dragging noises from the woman as he fingered her. 

Leon grabbed his dick and ran it across her cleft, enjoying the feel of how wet she already was. He easily pressed into her, reveling in the noise of pleasure she made. Leon could feel Raihan’s fingers moving and it was odd for a moment before he decided...it was enjoyable. 

He snapped his hips up into her, suddenly very into the idea of fucking her at the same time as Raihan. If he could already feel his fingers...what would it feel like for their dicks to be moving in tandem? His golden eyes caught the bright, almost glowing, blue ones of the man behind her. He must be reading his mind because the darker man leaned down to kiss Leon senseless. 

If anyone had told him, even a year ago, he would have looked at them like they were stupid. But...here he was, doing something he had never even dreamed about. He hadn’t known that this was even a thing until she had proposed the idea. 

Raihan pulled away from their kiss to press himself into her slowly. All three of them made a sound of some kind in tandem as they became so fucking close to each other. It was...overwhelming. He could definitely feel Raihan’s length moving and the woman was making noises around the gag. 

Leon wrapped a hand around the back of the woman’s head to soothe her. “Doing okay?” he whispered into her ear, teeth gritting slightly at the pleasure. She fiercely nodded her head, unable to speak. It was more than enough for him as Raihan seated himself completely inside of her. 

There was a pause as the three of them adjusted to the new sensations. Raihan’s hands were on her hips; Leon had his arms wrapped around her waist and arms; and Arden was breathing hard into the gag. It was all so...good. It felt really good. 

Raihan was the first to move, pulling back in a long, languid pace. Leon and Arden moaned at the same time, enjoying the new feelings. Leon started to move too as the stimulation was far too much. 

It took a few seconds for Raihan and Leon to get into some kind of groove. Leon had to put himself back in a few times when he slipped out but once they found the right momentum...fuck. Leon’s body was bombarded with all of the sensations, making him nearly blind with the feeling. 

Raihan’s hand grabbed the ropes suddenly and pulled the woman up. He undid the gag, pulling it away. Leon was mesmerized by the string of saliva that followed from the woman’s mouth to the ball. “What do you think?” Raihan asked, thrusting up into the woman with small little jerks. “How does it feel to have two dicks inside you?” 

Arden’s lips were wet from the ball, the straps having made indents in her cheeks. “So fucking full,” she finally was able to say. Raihan took off the blindfold, revealing the woman’s hazy eyes. “Arceus, so good. Keep moving.” 

Leon wasn’t prepared for Arden to be so...unraveled. She was usually so put together that to see him using two or three word sentences was too much. Leon shocked the both of them by wrapping his arms around the woman’s waist to slam up into her. Raihan was quick to adjust to this new position and they were soon fucking up into the woman recklessly. 

Arden’s voice was raspy as she became completely incoherent. She was reduced to one word at a time; her body was red with the work. He felt a little embarrassed as the woman gushed around him in her orgasm; he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. 

“I-I’m close,” he panted, wondering how he was going to pull out when he was trapped under the woman. “I need to-” 

“Cum inside me,” Arden managed to muster, locking him to his place with hazy, intense blue eyes. “Please, fuck just don’t stop!” 

His stomach tightened and he felt a little nervous but didn’t have the ability to argue as his climax started to build. It wasn’t long before his thrusts became desperate. The woman’s mouth was right there so he took the chance to kiss her as he came deep inside her. 

Raihan wasn’t far behind, moaning as he fucked up into the woman’s ass. “Fuck,” was all the warning he gave before he bit down into her neck. She screamed into the kiss, panting desperately. Leon saw a small bit of blood on the bite marks but she didn’t seem too worried so neither was he. 

Gently, Leon helped to unravel the ropes from around the woman’s arms. She had marks on her from the ropes. He massaged her arms gently as Raihan got rid of the rope. Leon slowly lowered the woman to the bed beside him, brushing some sweaty hair away from her face. 

“You okay?” he asked, watching her eyes flutter weakly. His fingers followed the rope marks softly, feeling the woman shiver. He pulled the blanket up around them just as Raihan was sidling up behind the woman. The two of them cuddled the woman between them. “Arden?” 

“‘M good,” she mumbled, nuzzling his chest happily. Raihan licked at the mark he had make softly. “I might need...another nap.” 

Leon wrapped his arm around the both of them, catching Raihan off-guard for a second. He hugged them tightly, enjoying the laugh from Arden. “I...thanks for inviting me,” he finally managed to say. 

Arden shook her head. “This has been...amazing. Thank you.” 

“You two are far too cheesy,” Raihan groaned. 

All three of them perked up when they heard a phone ringing as it flew up to hover over Arden. Both men had very little time to pull back before a video call activated. It was Hop so Leon thanked his lucky stars that he had been quick enough. 

“Hop, dude, the fuck? You know I don’t like forced video calls,” she said sitting up. She made sure her phone stayed right in front of her face as she headed for the bathroom. Raihan tossed the blanket over Leon’s head before his little brother could see him lying on the bed. “I’m kind of in the middle of something.” 

Raihan snorted in amusement. “Not anymore,” he smirked, scooting closer so that he could lie right next to Leon. He lifted the bedsheet to see Leon lying there looking a little perturbed. “Don’t give me that look, Champ. You want your precious brother to see you lounging in a bed with me and Arden? He already knows Arden and I fuck but...I don’t think he knows you were in Arden’s sights.” 

Leon rolled his eyes, reaching up to grab the back of the man’s neck and jerking him down. Raihan moaned into the kiss as Leon’s arm wrapped around his waist to pull him close. They fight for dominance for a second but it’s very obvious that Leon has the upperhand. 

“Fuck,” Arden said from the bathroom, leaned up against the doorframe. “As much as it pains me to say, I have to go. Hop and Sonia need me back home. But, please, don’t let that stop the two of you.” 

She walked over to kiss both men in turn before grabbing her clothing. Leon grabbed her hand before she could walk away completely. “Come back when you’re done,” he said, making it sound more like a question than a command. 

Arden’s blue eyes glint with a smile. “Maybe, I guess it depends on what the emergency is. But please, have fun while I’m gone!” 

She was gone in a few minutes, leaving the two men sitting on the bed. It didn’t feel awkward, by any means, but Leon wondered if Raihan would want to keep going without Arden there. Honestly, he was a little shocked that he wanted to continue. Leon had never been with a man before but...he couldn’t help but admit there might have been some sexual tension between the two rivals for a long time now. 

“You going to stare at me or...you going to fuck me?” Raihan asked, stretching his arms up over his head. Leon could see the flash of fang as he flipped over and pinned the man down with his wider body. 

“Of course,” he smiled, wrapping his hand around both of their erections to stroke furiously. Raihan’s smirk melted into an expression of desperate pleasure. “Do you have a safeword?” 

Raihan’s breathless chuckle faltered as Leon thumbed the head of his cock. “No, be as rough as you want, Champ.” 

It was a challenge. Leon knew that tone too well. It was the same tone that Raihan used on the battlefield. It was too ingrained in his personality for him not to respond in kind. 

Getting off of the bed, Leon grabbed Raihan’s ankles and pulled him. He used his strength to flip the man over so that his feet were on the ground, bent over the bed lewdly. Leon leaned over his form, using his teeth to clamp down on the man’s long, elegant neck. Raihan let out a small exhale of air as he clenched his hands into the bedspread. 

“Fuck, Leon,” the dragon whispered, using his name for the first time. It had Leon desperate as he grabbed the man’s wrists and pinned them to his back with one of his much larger hands. 

The former Champion had to pause to admire the picture before him. Raihan, who was always so in control and dominant, was bent over the edge of the bed, ass in the air. His hands were pinned against the small of his back. Leon couldn’t help but enjoy the beautiful sheen his skin had in the moonlight coming through the window next to the bed. The dark skin, so smooth and soft. Leon imagined what it would look like if he tied the dragon up like they had Arden. 

He leaned over and grabbed the handcuffs off the bedside table. “Hold still,” he said, cuffing the man quickly. He let go of his hands and spread the man’s ass slowly. 

“Just fuck me,” Raihan whispered, pushing back into the other man’s dick. 

“Say please,” Leon couldn’t help but demand teasingly, pulling his hips back. 

Raihan growled a little. “Fuck off.” 

Leon shrugged his shoulders. “Okay.” He started to move away earning another growl from the man. “All you have to say is please, Rai. I think you can manage that.” 

Raihan grumbled something obscene under his breath before gritting his teeth. “Please,” he said, casting a glare over his shoulder. “Please fuck me.” 

The former champion couldn’t ignore that. He moved forward and lubed himself up before pushing fully inside the man’s body with one movement. Raihan gave a small yelp of surprise before it dissolved into a needy moan. “So tight,” Leon grit out, leaning forward to leave red bites across his dark shoulders. 

He couldn’t help himself, starting a bruising pace that had Raihan’s noises turning needy. The sound of skin slapping against skin was loud as he slammed into the man’s body. He wasn’t sure why he had waited so long to start this kind of thing. Why had he worried so much about work? He could have been fucking his rival into the bed instead of just beating him in battle. 

They weren’t going to last long with how many times they had fucked within the last twenty-four hours. Leon leaned down to kiss the man’s shoulder gently. “Fuck, Rai, I’m close,” he whispered, earning a groan from the man. 

“Same,” he gasped, meeting the thrusts desperately. 

Raihan came first, giving a grunt and moan as he spilled himself across the side of the bed. Leon pulled out and easily flipped the man over so that he could stroke himself until he came across the man’s stomach and chest. It was a lewd picture but one that Leon would save for later on. The man’s bright blue eyes were intense and his mouth slightly open and wet, covered in cum. 

He quickly helped get the handcuffs off the man’s wrists and cleaned him up. “You good?” Leon asked, touching the bite mark on the taller man’s neck. 

Raihan looked at him for a second before smirking. “Yeah, I’m good,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around Leon’s waist. “You’ve been spending far too much time around Arden. She’s starting to rub off on you.” 

Leon placed his hands on the man’s arms gently. “Yeah, probably, but I didn’t hear you complaining just now.” 

Rai rolled his eyes dramatically, leaning down to kiss Leon. “And I won’t complain the next time either.” 

Leon felt his face flush bright but smiled, genuinely happy. 


End file.
